


Blind

by Hakyeonsmelanin



Series: Hades [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Obsession, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakyeonsmelanin/pseuds/Hakyeonsmelanin
Summary: You had rejected him and in turn, he had blinded you.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byeolbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/gifts).



The Underworld, contrary to popular belief, was not a place of absolute darkness.

In fact, it seemed to be stained in a strange, ever-present shade of grey. Hardly the gaping, tormented abyss you had heard about in the stories from your childhood, no, it simply possessed a distinct lack of light. Goodness. Life. What else could you expect in the land of lost souls? Neutrality and misery came hand in hand, passionate lovers for eons to come. But you had fallen in love with the colour grey, relied on it for the sake of your sanity. It was dull, depressing but it was not _dark_ and so, in a peculiar way, it brought you comfort.

The disquieting quality of darkness, of a charm conjured up by an enraged God of Death, was the loneliness it held. Lying paralysed on cold mortar, limbs aching and eyes burning. Straining. Bulging and bursting from red-rimmed sockets and still, unable to detect the slightest sliver of light.

You had rejected him and in turn, he had blinded you.

 _You will know now, what it means to live without clarity, without light._ he said. _Just as I must live without you._

His voice was deep, so deep that it reverberated through the walls, in the thick, smoky air above and the ground below you. He was everywhere and nowhere, all at once. An omnipotent, omniscient force of nature, the God of the Underworld and completely besotted with you. Laying limp, like a wounded rabbit caught in a trap, you wondered what sin you had committed to anger the fates in this way. 

He had left you there, in a cold so vicious that it burned you. Icy heat crawling up your veins, the violent rushing of blood filling your ears. What enchantment was this? You had never imagined God, himself, would be so evil. The pulsing of your heart has become your greatest enemy, the cells in your body devouring themselves ravenously, tearing and ripping and munching and crunching—

For what seemed like a millennium, you stayed put. Time was a thing of the past, a futile, pathetically human concept in the world of the dead. The lines between seconds and minutes; hours and weeks; months and years had blurred into a nebulous, incomprehensible mess—you had been in the dark for too long. With a shaky, desperate mouth, you said the words. 

_I accept_

Silence.

 _I accept,_ your chest heaved with a sob. The muscles in your throat seized up, desiccated vocal cords straining, ligaments stretching forward and snapping back. Thick, slimy iron rushed down into your churning gut. It was agony.

Blindness.

Gulping the liquid down with fervour, you begged him some more, knowing he was listening.

More silence.

You had never known such severe cruelty. 

_I submit, I will be yours. Just please, let me see._

Tenderly, tentatively, strong arms slid around your torso, lifting you from the air. His lips, plump and moist, grazed your temple as he held you close. Death, in that moment, gave you life.

 _I’m pleased you’ve seen the error of your ways,_ he whispered. _But it is not enough._

Anything. Everything. Just for the slightest ray of sunlight, just for the faintest glimmer of the moon.

_I want eternity, _he continued in a hushed, secretive tone. _Are you willing to give me that?_ __

____

____

____

_You can have it all, please, just give me my eyes back._

____

____

____

You felt lips curl against your skin and suddenly, startlingly, the darkness began to filter out. 

____

And when it had diminished completely, you noticed the ashen glare of the world around you. The absence of goodness. 

____

Light.

____

Life.

____

____

~

____

It began in his fingertips. Dull throbbing, an insignificant tingle that grazed the surface of his divine flesh. Then it exploded. A flashing, searing pain— scintillating anguish burned him, the God of love and sex; athleticism and art and _strength._ A smouldering, steaming pile of melted flesh and charred bone.

____

He stood upright, clenching his jaw tightly.

____

There had never been a love so deadly.

____

__~_ _

_Your eyes contain an immeasurable warmth. They shine like sunlight on a stream—_

In this land of desolation, stood high, intricate structures that challenged the fine architecture of the mortal realm. Ashen palladian columns and corinthian detailing, carved smoothly, sharply and with a deathly precision. In the middle of the city, ran a river that was black as night. 

_Your lips are soft against my own. Full like petals after morning rain, bedewed and sweet._

The only thing completely devoid of light in this empty land. Thick mire crashed in its centre, the forces of nature irate to be forced in such a barren, bleak world and so would create rip tides in rebellion, great waves that could have sank the finest of vessels. In the river were people, or rather shells of what they once were. Rich or poor; powerful or powerless, death was a preceptor and taught the sole lesson of humility. In a perpetual fight against the waves, these people— these souls—struggled to keep their heads above the water, wailing; weeping; wauling. You kept your head low, terrified. What fate would await you if you fell in?

_If I were mortal, you would be my beating heart. I were a man you would be the blood in my veins. If I were—_

If he were anything other than what he was, you might have returned his love. But he had trapped you in painstaking liminality, to be dead and draw breath; full of hope and somehow, utterly hopeless. You had never encountered such brutal loneliness.

He held you tightly, closely, as though he was afraid you would slip through his fingers. Hades spike your name once more. His eyes were round, his lips were smiling and he repulsed you.

 _I have a gift for you,_ he spoke in a light, cheery tone.

 _My lord,_ you began politely. _I’m not worth the trouble._

A tighter grip, a furiously loving stare.

 _Nonsense. You are worth every ounce of effort,_ he asserted and you shrunk. _Close your eyes, dearest, and I’ll hand it to you._

With a reflexive hesitation, your eyelids screwed shut, your heart began to thrash against your ribcage, every muscle in your body screaming for this to be over. Would there be light at the end of this? It was too dark, too dark, too dark, too dark, too dark, too dark—

_Open them._

Sight was the first gift you had received upon opening your eyes. The second gift was a bouquet of flowers that you clutched tightly in the pallor of your palm. Daffodils— or were they Jonquils? —were tied together messily, vibrant yellow adding a life to the Underworld that was so utterly wrong. You smiled once more before he embraced you, burying your face into his torso. You swallowed a sob.

You treasured the silly little assortment, for it reminded you of all you used to have. Fresh air in your lungs; vivid colours; laughter and love. You kept it close to your heart, clutched it tightly in your hands as Hades did you. You watched it decay, wizen, blacken and crumble into dust. It did not last more than a day.

_There is no hope._

~

He could not weep and so, the sky weeped for him. It was in this same clearing that he had fallen in love with her, under delicate streams of light and a warm summer breeze.

A week had passed him by, time had laughed in his face, and still there was no sign of her. It was as though the Earth, itself, had swallowed her whole, leaving not even the slightest vestige of her existence.

Sanghyuk had been searching with him tirelessly, despite the grief weighing his heavy eyelids down, lips twisted into a flat line. Exhaustion of the body, mind, heart and soul. Hakyeon would have pitied him, had he not been in the same state. 

_Go home, Sanghyuk. If I find anything I’ll let you know._

And now he stood, alone in his misery, droplets of rain pelting onto his skin. Collapsing to the ground, he let his strong voice die down, his determined eyes dull in the darkness of the night—the heavy hand of defeat wrapped its fingers around his neck and squeezed.

_Please come home._

~

_No._

His expression was painfully stoic, eyes alight with confusion at your assertion. Your voice was small but your legs stood firmly, the hunch in your posture straightened out. Like a children showing resilience the face of adult chastisement.

He cocked his head, removing his hand from your waist.

 _I’m—I’m not ready for this._ He had taken your life, your joy. your family and beloved from you. He would not take this too.

Hades smiled, although it lacked all humour.

_I’ll be gentle. Lie down on your back._

His love was a sickness, his touch was a disease. With quivering lips, you pleaded to him, tried to appeal to his humanity. _Please, don’t do this. I beg of you, don’t make me do this—_

__

  


_Don’t make me repeat myself._

  


What did a God know of humanity?

It was as though the blood in your veins had frozen, your limbs unable to move. Then, you obeyed.

He stripped you bare, down to the depths of your soul. You lay still once more, terrified of the darkness that appeared every time you closed your eyes. You watched him undress you eagerly, pervertedly, wishing you had the strength to close your eyes.

 _So small. All mine. My little mortal._

His lips encased yours fiercely, all tongue and teeth and complete trepidation. He smiled as he pulled away, strings of saliva connecting you like the thin web of a spider.

The liquid was ready, boiling and black, as though it had been collected from dreaded river. He dipped his fingers into the pot, unaffected by the bubbling acidity, and began his torture.

 _Please. Please. Please. Please._ You chanted breathily, eyes brimful of unspilled tears. _I’ll stay with you. I promise, you don’t have to do this._

He looked at you and placed a single finger to his lips, demanding silence.

The pain was white-hot, and you had drowned in it. Mouth gaping wide, a fish out of water, not a single sound slipped from your lips. Crimson spurted from your lips, your bloody tongue lay limp in the dark crevices your mouth. You had bitten into it, in an animal way. The copper was sobering, almost delightful compared to the mutilation of your torso.

He painted roughly, sharp fingernails breaking your skin— thick acid seeping into your cuts, mixing with your blood, blackening it. There would be no part of you that didn’t belong to him. He murmured under his breath in the ancient language of the Gods, a thick and sonorous tongue, as he bound your soul to the Underworld.

Glancing down through wet eyes, you caught a faint glimmer of the unholy substance. It etched itself into your flesh, a swirling mess of black and red; the ultimate mark of submission. Jerking, hurling, convulsing you felt his ownership run through your veins; contaminate your bloodstream.

_Mine. All mine._

His long, pointed tongue found its way into your mouth once more. A gruesome concoction of blood and ink dried into your wounds. You couldn’t tell where they began and where they ended.

 _Give into me,_ he cooed in a tone of pure deception. _When you give into me, there will be no pain, little one, only pleasure._

Smiling crookedly, in hazy hysteria, you wished he would just kill you.


End file.
